Hollywood
. Film directors also saw star potential in the youthful heroes the Young Allies and green lit a film based on their wartime adventures. Going to Hollywood to appear in the film, the Allies found that the production was being sabotaged by the Nazi spy the Owl who as also attempting to assist the Imperial Japanese Army in an invasion of Hollywood. This effort was thwarted by the Young Allies . 1943 In 1943, the Angel took up a few acting jobs in between crime fighting. However, it was never dull as he often had to return to action to stop psychotic killers such as deformed actor Hash-Head and the failed comedian Able Doone . 1944 In 1944 a series of arsons were committed at various film studios in the Hollywood area by the Director of Death before he was stopped by the Human Torch and Toro . By the end of the war, a number of active super-heroes came to Hollywood on a regular basis to appear in movies based on their adventures in an effort to combat organized crime by showing audiences that crime doesn't paid. These efforts seemethd to drag the heroes in question into solving various crimes. Notably, Post-war era 1946 in 1946 the Human Torch and Toro found themselves in Hollywood on two different occasions. The first they stopped the vengeful Snowball, a cold loving man, from getting revenge against his former employers . The pair later investigated murders occurring on the set of "Golden Dreams", capturing the killers responsible . 1947 Sunrise Pictures attempted to remake the film "Mister Stranger" in 1947 and soon found that anyone who took up the role of Mister Stranger was murdered. The Blonde Phantom exposed the killer as Edgar Elliot the actor who played Mister Stranger in the original film . The criminal Laughing Boy traveled to Hollywood in order to steal celebrity autographs as part of a cheque forgery scheme, he was stopped by Captain America (Jeff Mace) and Bucky (Fred Davis) . Also during this time, the Human Torch and Toro were featured in another anti-crime film produced by Supermont Movie Studios. During that shoot, they also apprehended a stunt-woman turned criminal named Starra . 1948 Captain America and Golden Girl used a Hollywood studio to convince shell-shocked soldier Jerry Malcom that his war buddy Chester Berry survived the war . 1949 The Olympian love goddess Venus brought a couple here to prove to Zeus that she had found a couple who could not be tempted out of their pending marriage in a bid to remain on Earth. Zeus in turn sent Apollo and Daphne to Earth disguised as actors to try and tear the lovers apart. The bid failed and the couple were married, allowing Venus to remain on Earth . Modern Age ------ | PointsOfInterest = * Belden Drive * Hollywood Boulevard * SM Studios * Dezlany Studios * Yucca Hotel | Residents = * Crazy Eight | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hollywood%2C_Los_Angeles%2C_California }} Recommended Reading * Fantastic Four #9 * Amazing Spider-Man #14